Portable computers have become commonplace in today's mobile society and have seemingly supplanted traditional desktop computers as the preferred work and home computer. Laptop or notebook computers, netbooks, and tablet personal computers are a few examples of portable computers that permeate the current marketplace. These mobile workstations typically employ a clam-shell type design, come in a variety of sizes and features, and often include a removable battery unit for powering the internal electrical components. As the size and configuration of portable computers becomes increasingly smaller, optimal placement of the battery unit and the ejection means thereof becomes increasingly difficult. For example, simple insertion and removal of the battery unit from the portable computer can often be a cumbersome and complicated task for the ordinary user.